Retaining elements for hydraulic units in motor vehicles are basically known from the state of the art. A significant feature of these is the attachment of the hydraulic unit to a supporting part of the motor vehicle. In order to afford a permanently fixed connection capable of sustaining mechanical stresses, a retaining element is provided with at least one fastener and at least one mount, the fastener serving to fasten the retaining element to a supporting part of the motor vehicle, such as a vehicle body part, for example, and the mount serving to retain the hydraulic unit on the retaining element. In order to afford strength and rigidity and hence a stable registering of useable electronic signals by the hydraulic unit, the known retaining element is at least substantially integrally formed from steel. Such a retaining element takes some effort to manufacture, however, and results in a relatively heavy component.